


Tommy Conlon as a Dog

by Iseasilyamused



Series: If He Were a Dog [4]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Warrior (2011)
Genre: Gen, Tommy as a dog, a blue pittie to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Tommy Conlon re-imagined as a dog
Series: If He Were a Dog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641229
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Tommy Conlon as a Dog

A beautiful blue pittie, Tommy started life as a fighting dog, but was abandoned when he got injured. He pulled in on himself for a long time, until someone came along and gave him all the love and snuggles he could handle. Now a certified therapy dog, he visits shelters to help other puppers keep up their spirits. (And he loves nothing more than his Venom onesie.)


End file.
